L walks alone
by Hell North
Summary: L is standing on the rooftop and lost in his thoughts. His childhood, but also his realtionship to Light comes to his mind. And there is a bad premoitin...


He did not know how long he was standing here. The last thing he remembered was the cause for his little excursion. The rain. It had been a long time since he was in the outside.

Sometime, when he was a child, he loved thunderstorms. Other children were frighten and were searching for a hideout. This state never suited him. Generally he was different from the crowd; both in appearance and in behavior.

His dark, shaggy hair, the unusually pale skin, this big and almost black eyes and not at least his crooked body posture kept the most people from getting close to him. But maybe was his scowl not quite innocent that other children avoided him.

However, he began early to close himself of from all the other and to analyses them. He had never understood why no one ever wanted to play with him, but now he knew it better. Quickly he learned, that everyone who was different, had a hard lifetime. Especially if one was only "the new guy" to everyone. Although there were always some brave who sought his presence, but soon they left him alone, too. Just like his parents did.

He felt the wind and the rain that tore at his clothes and his stubborn hair. But he didn't make a move, held the face up to the sky. In his ears the sound of ringing bells echoed. Although he wasn't sure if he just imagined the sound or whether it was real. But it didn't matter anyway. Simply and solely that he heard them brought old memories back in his mind.

Before his closed eyes he saw the windows with the bright colors of Wammy's House again.

There were the laughter of children and the cries of another, which was angered by elders. He felt again Wataris held his hand and heard his voice saying friendly: "Come on, this will be your new home. Aren't you curios?"

No, he thought, no, I don't want to go there. I'll never be welcome here. I will never be anywhere.

But he nodded and enter so the place where he'll spend a major time of his life. Was he nervous? Actually not. Was he afraid? You couldn't call the feeling that spread through him "fear". Discomfort would be a better word. Nevertheless, he accepted his fate. Would he have been able to anticipate what his future life would bring him after he went with Watari? Possibly. He might have preferred this against the daily life of normal people. Why he would have done this? It's simple: He was not normal. To be seamlessly integrated into a community wasn't easy for him today either. He evaded too much from the norm, as that he could establish himself somewhere else. On the one hand it was the sad fate of someone who would never belong to the society and who would be the eternal outsider that the people take into account. On the other hand he became, thanks to its originality, the world's best detectives. Everybody was amazed by his insight and many admired him for his ability to combine. Yes, he had achieved something in his life. Something to be proud of. Something that would be maintained even after his death.

His soaked clothes stuck to his skin and he felt the cold crept into his limbs caused him goose bumps on arms and back. But it didn't bother him. On the contrary. He had never felt better.

He was able to remember how Watari first started to promote his talents.

All began with a banality. One day, the older man knocked on his door and asked him: "Sorry to bother you, but do you know something about the disappearance of Jason's red toy car? We searched everywhere, but didn't found it."

"Why do you ask me such a question?" L had answered while starring out of the window, "Why should I know something about it?"

"Well, I imagined that you could have seen where he lost it or who had taken it."

"And if I did? Which cause could I have to tell you?"

"It would only be fair to help him, don't you think?"

"Fair?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't it be a good feeling to know that you helped a person who relied on you? Doesn't he deserve to get his toy back? And don't you agree that the one who had stolen it have to be punished?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're right."

"So, will you tell me what you know about it?"

He nodded and looked up to Watari. The man had smiled at him, as if to encourage him to tell what he knew. Full of expectation, the gray eyes looked at him and he felt the need to share his knowledge with him.

"You have taken the car. I have seen how Jason left at by the sandpit while he was playing catching with others. You had been sitting around on a bench, stood up and bent over while walking. Although I couldn't see what you have been stuck, after you left the toy car wasn't there anymore."

Surprised Watari gazed at him and his eyes sparkled. With a bright smirk he left the room.

A few days later, he called for his help again until L was becoming the detective of the Wammy's House. But at some point it wasn't enough anymore. He had asked Watari for a computer, so he could read the news and does researching. Whenever a new crime occurred, he is concerned with the details of this case and solved it silently. Later, his mentor had offered to procure him a teacher of martial arts. Although L hadn't seen any need, he accepted the offer yet. He felt like had to do it for Watari. Why he did not know exactly. After a few hours, he commanded the basics and did some exercises daily. When he was training, he felt like his brain was working at full speed. When he was able to win against his teacher, he had defeated him quickly. L had indeed got a few hits, but also learned from his mistakes and watched his opponent. He quickly discovered the flaws that he had sought and won. The satisfaction that had given him his victory was a completely new sensation for him. And he enjoyed it. He soon realized that the same effect occurred when he solved a case. So it turned one day out that it was L, who asked Watari for a favor.

"I want my conclusions, which I have collected to the crimes, not any longer keep for me. Therefore I beg you to help me to put them in the public. "

"Of course. I'm sure you already have specific ideas about how that should happen, right? "

"I've already thought about it. We will record a video where I explain my conclusions. However, it would be advantageous to distort my voice. Just to be safe. Therefore, they're not allowed to see my face. "

"Will you tell your name?"

"No. I will introduce myself as L. And it will all be what appears on the screen. It is enough that the general public knows me so. "

"All right, L, I'll take care of the rest."

Basically, that was the story of L, the greatest detective in the world. It was his history. Of what had been before Watari and the orphanage, he could not remember exactly. But what was left was the feeling of loneliness that still lived in him. He had come to terms with this emptiness in him, as well as with the fact that he could never really trust anyone. Even if he wanted to, it was not easy. Something within him warned him always, not to give too much about himself. For too long he had been alone, had resigned his lonely life. He had never known what it was like to trust another person blindly. And a little voice in his head whispered that it would never change. Yes, he had his own path chosen, had decided to go without dependence on others through life without anyone get near to him. This was his fate after all. And he would not try to change anything. Never.

He suddenly felt the presence of another person. And even before he saw him, he knew that it was Light. Was he really Kira? Of course he was. He had only been intelligent enough not to leave any evidence that could proof L's theory. He was smart. Clever and evil. And if did not have the need to constantly remind this, who knows, maybe he and Light would be friends by now. Although they were enemies, and on some level even competitors, was what had happened between the two of them for L still next to a friendship. The more he regretted that their paths to the same destination as very differed like that. Both wanted to create a better world. But Light had chosen the wrong way.

The newcomer called to him, but he did not understood what he wanted. Wind and rain carried away his word from L's ear. On the second try, he did understand what Light wanted to know, but he still pretended to have not noticed acoustically.

He had to have a talk with that boy. For once, he wanted to act as if everything was fine and they were not work against each other. And he felt that could be his last chance to talk to him. When Light actually came to him, he promised himself that he would not tell anyone of his conjecture. He had made all the preparations that had been required to leave a message in Wammy's House, if he really should find a speedy and quick end. They should take care of his successor and introduce him into this case. He knew that the chance to close the Kira-case himself, became more less, even though he does not want to commit to a numerical value. And if it came to the members of his research team, he would not leave other traces, accepted a computer file, which could be seen as a testament. Although he could warn them, this would not make any sense. He had still no evidence against Light, even though he knew he was guilty, and there wouldn't be any left when Kira get rid of him. He just hopes that he would die as he had lived his life. Alone.


End file.
